freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare (animatronik)
Koszmar (z ang. Nightmare) to animatronik w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Wygląd Koszmar to animatronik koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o otyłej sylwetce, więc oczywistej jest to, że ma cechy tej "gromady". Dokładniej: posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w ostre szpony na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) nigdy nie zaobserwowano takich elementów. Niemal pod każdym względem przypomina Koszmarnego FredBear'a. Obaj mają ostre zęby i trzy szczęki w tym jedną w brzuchu, jaki i kapelusik oraz muszkę, które nie pasują do stylu wyglądu animatroników tyle, że w przypadku FredBear'a te elementy są różowe, a Koszmara żółte. Jak inne koszmarne animatoniki ma mechaniczne gałki oczne i tu pojawia się element pobratymca - z czerwonymi oczami. Jego kolorystyka jest przeciwstawna do odpowiednika. Jedynymi rzeczami, jakimi się wyróżnia to mniejsza ilość dziur i uszkodzeń w kostiumie, a na dodatek jest częściowo przeźroczysty. Ta cecha estetyczna prawie w ogóle nie rzuca się w oczy, lecz bliższa obserwacja prowadzi do tego, że widać części endoszkieletu. Kiedy da się teksturę Koszmara na białe tło można dodatkowo zobaczyć jego prowizoryczny mózg i przeźroczystość będzie bardzo widoczna. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarna, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez lewy lub Prawy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego. Na początku, jednak nie trzeba się go obawiać, ponieważ pojawia się tylko w Koszmarze (noc 7) (pierwsze pojawienie) i w 20/20/20/20 od 4AM do 6AM i końca nocy (ostatnie), gdzie zastępuje FredBear'a. W przeciwieństwie do Koszmarnego Bonnie'go i Chici nie reaguje na użycie latarki i tylko przybliży się do gracza ją ignorując. W przeciwieństwie do FredBear'a zawsze pojawia się przed drzwiami, nigdy na końcu przedpokoju. Jeśli gracz nie chce, by Koszmar wszedł do Pokoju Dziecięcego to musi po prostu domknąć drzwi oraz chwile poczekać. Potem można je otworzyć. Jest bardzo nieprzewidywalny przykładowo, jeśli zostanie przepędzony z lewego przedpokoju większość grających, by uznało, że pojawi się po pewnym czasie w prawym i tam zaczęli się na niego przygotowywać, a on może tylko zniknąć z pola widzenia gracza i znów pojawić się w lewym bez konieczności pojawienia się w przeciwstawnym miejscu. Kiedy wejdzie do Pokoju Dziecięcego, ale nie zabije gracza to schowa się do szafy i wtedy należy z nim postąpić tak samo, jak w przypadku drzwi lub w tylnej części pokoju, a w takiej sytuacji należy na niego poświecić przez dłuższą chwile niż na małych Freddy'ch czy pobratymca. O dziwo światło tu na niego wpływa w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy. Gdy Koszmar jest w szafie wydobywa z siebie specyficzne dźwięki. Plik:Fredbearcloset.ogg Jumpscare thumb|Koszmar Jumpscare Koszmar potrafi atakować. Podobnie, jak Koszmarny FredBear i Plushtrap ma tylko jeden sposób ataku, którym może używać. Tu różnica polega jednak na tym, że nie licząc Złotego Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego Jumpscare, który nie jest animowany. Gdy protagonista zostanie zaatakowany to na ekranie pojawia się złowroga twarz Koszmara, ale wystarczy chwilę poczekać, by nagle zniknęła, jak się pojawiła, a gracz przegra grę, lecz się ona zrestartuje. Kiedy Koszmar atakuje to wydaje takie dźwięki Plik:Distortion.ogg Ciekawostki *Odpowiednik Nocy 7 we FNaF4 - Koszmar, wziął swoją nazwę od tego animatronika i na odwrót. *Według niektórych, Koszmar może symbolizować Shadow Freddy'ego lub... Śmierć. *W plikach FNaF4 nazywa się "Shadow Freddy", a w zakładce "EXTRA" - "Nightmare". **Możliwe, że pierwotnie miał się nazywać "Shadow Freddy", ale Scott później mógł zmienił nazwe na "Nightmare", czyli "Koszmar". *Jeśli użyjemy latarki w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to można dostrzec, że lewe ucho Koszmara jest odłączone od głowy i lewituje w powietrzu w jej pobliżu. *Jego model jest taki sam, jak FredBear'a, zmieniono tylko kolor i parę szczegółów. *Możliwe, że to on wystąpił na ósmym teaserze, jak śwadczy kolor kostiumu, ale zaszyfrowany kod Cezara "FredBear" stanowczo temu zaprzecza. *Koszmar połowicznie jest przeźroczysty, ale dzięki braku wystraczającego światła jest w grze wygląda na czarnego. Można ponadto w jego środku zaobserwować szczątki ludzkiego ciała takie jak mózg czy kręgosłup. *Mimo tego, że jego oczy lśnią/błyszczą na czerwono to trzeba użyć latarki w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego, którymś z przedpokoi lub Szafie, by je zobaczyć. Gra jest z tego powodu trudniejsza, lecz mniej realistyczna, ponieważ ślepia Koszmara są wystarczająco jasne, by można byłoby je zauważyć bez użycia światła. *Gdy jego głowa jest na łóżku w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to jego cylinder jest w całości czarny, nie żółty, a na dodatek lewituję nad głową. *Gdy się bliżej przyjrzy Koszmarowi to na niektórych segmentach endoszkieletu (Pazurach, lewej nodze i prawej ręce) znajduje się czerwona substancja, prawdopodobnie krew. *W brzuchu ma przedmiot przypominający magnez. *Jest agresywniejszą wersją Nightmare Fredbeara. Galeria Koszmar drzwi sc.png|Koszmar w Lewym Przedpokoju Koszmar drzwi tc.png|Koszmar w Prawym Przedpokoju Koszmar Schowek.png|Koszmar w Szafie Koszmar łóżko.png|Koszmar w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego Koszmar (animatronik).png|Koszmar w zakładce "EXTRA" fnaf1.jpg|Koszmar na białym tle Kategoria:Koszmarne Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:Shadow animatroniki